


Hunt for the Wild Women

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: Don Corneo, no longer satisfied with the women of the Slums, pays for a hunting expedition to capture one of the wild women and bring them back to him.
Relationships: Leslie Kyle/Pollensalta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2021





	Hunt for the Wild Women

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



Leslie watched with effected disinterest as the hunters readied their gear. There were weapons, Materia, traps, cages, items that induced status elements. While Leslie had his own sidearm with him, he wasn’t actively participating in the hunt. He was just here to represent the Don’s interests.

The Don had heard rumor of beautiful women that lived in the wild. He’d grown bored of the women of the slums, and Shinra limited his ability to get women from the Plate. That was why the Don had paid an exorbitant amount of money for this hunt. He intended to have one or more of the wild women brought to him. Leslie had been forced to listen to how the Don planned to “civilize” the wild women.

It made Leslie want to vomit.

Today was already the third day of the hunt. There were four more days left. No wild women had been caught yet. Leslie hoped that it staid that way. If one of them were caught he doubted that he’d be able to do anything to help them. His ability to do anything to subvert the Don was limited by the need of not getting himself killed before he could get revenge.

“Midgar,” the lead hunter called out, a man named Chace. They never called Leslie by his name, they just called him Midgar, “we’re ready to roll.”

“Alright,” Leslie said as he walked over to one of the cars and climbed in. He sat in the passenger seat with arms crossed as the convoy headed out, splitting into different teams. The loud diesel engine drowned out most sounds. It made it easier for him to tune everything out. He was lost in his own thoughts until there was excited cheering over the radio.

“We got one! We hit payday, boys!”

Lovely. They caught one of the wild women.

“I want to inspect her,” Leslie sad to the driver.

“You got it, Midgar.” The driver sharply turned the wheel, almost throwing Leslie out of his seat. 

After ten minutes they pulled up to the parked Bravo Team. Their vehicles were parked haphazardly around a steel cage. The sides were made of sheet metal with thin slits to let air in and out, as well as allowing safe views.

Leslie got out of the car and walked over. “Out of the way,” he said to the celebrating hunters. They got out of his way as he moved closer to the cage. He peaked in one of the slots to see a nude woman with long black hair. She was beautiful in every definition of the word, but she looked strangely normal.

She looked at Leslie and smiled at him. The woman brought her fingers to her mouth and then blew a kiss at Leslie.

An odd feeling washed over him. He took a step back, feeling unsure of himself.

A large hand clapped onto Leslie’s shoulder. “Midgar,” said Chase. “You’re going back to base camp with Bravo team. I want the Don to know we got his prize and the men deserve a chance to celebrate.”

“Just as long as the rest keep hunting for more wild women,” Leslie said. He gripped the brim of his hat and tried to pull it further down his head.

* * *

Leslie laid on the cot in his private tent. He’d already called back to the Don to report the success and capture. The Don had been so excited that Leslie could hear the man’s body jiggling over the phone.

His head felt weird. It was like there was a filter over his eyes and cotton stuffed in his ears. He couldn’t stop thinking of the wild woman in the cage. Was she really a terrifying monster? She could have been any woman in Midgar. The only think that stood out about her was that she was naked, and really anyone could be stripped naked. No, she wasn’t a monster. The hunters had to have it all wrong. This was just some innocent woman.

Leslie got up. He had to let her out.

He ran out of his tent and towards the camp’s perimeter where the cage was sitting. He ran to the door and grabbed the heavy wheel used to lock and unlock the bolts holding it closed. Hand over hand he turned the wheel until the door was unlocked. Leslie pulled at the heavy door, opening it to reveal the woman.

“You need to get out of here, it isn’t safe,” Leslie said to her. 

She walked out of the cage, hips swaying with every step. The women stepped closer to Leslie and lightly touched his chin with the tips of her fingers. She took another half step forward and pressed her lips to his. Leslie felt himself overwhelmed with the smell of flowers and the taste of honey on his lips.

Pollensalta. Somehow Leslie knew that was her name.

Pollensalta looked at the tents with a cruel look in her eyes. She raised her hand, letting fire dance between her fingertips, before tossing the magical flames at first one tent and then another. The fire spread quickly, consuming half a dozen tents in a minute.

Leslie stood there, watching, but not comprehending what was happening. He just knew that whatever Pollensalta did had to be right.

She took his hand and led him away from the camp and into the forest. Even if Leslie hadn’t been under the effect of her magic he never would have been able to trace his way back through the forest. The way was dark and filled with monsters, but it cleared for Pollensalta and Leslie, closing back up behind them.

In the middle of the forest was a grove surrounded by a thick wall of trees. There was a homey cave for shelter from the elements and small creek carrying fresh water. A bush with fresh berries grew outside the edge of the cave. An apple tree spread its branches above, heavy with their fruit.

Pollensalta pulled Leslie into another kiss before pushing him to the ground. Leslie wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her as close to him as possible. He wanted her, more than anything he wanted her. He wanted to be with her, to please her, to offer her his soul.

His let go of Pollensalta long enough to get his clothing off, with her help. In the process they had gotten flipped so that Leslie was on top and Pollensalta beneath.

Leslie pressed kisses to her lips, her neck, her throat, until he reached her breasts. He put his lips around the nipple of her left breast. He sucked and nipped at it, running his tongue across it. His right hand found her other breast. His thumb rolled her nipple around. Pollensalta’s sweet moans were reward enough for him.

He could feel her fingers in his hair. She was pushing down with gentle, steady pressure. He knew what she wanted.

Leslie released her breasts and kissed his way down her belly and down between her legs. He went down between them, his tongue playing with her clit. The smell and taste from when they kissed was nothing compared to what it was like down here. She was already wet and getting wetter by the second as he kept on following her curves with his tongue.

Pollensalta cried out her orgasm, before using her grip on his hair to roughly yank him up. He didn’t fight as she pulled him up and kissed him on the lips.

Her legs wrapped around him and beckoned him down into her. Leslie was all too happy to oblige her as he thrust into her, filling her with his cock. He thrust again and again, Pollensalta’s hips bucking with just as much excitement and vigor as he was. Her legs wouldn’t let him pull out completely as they moved together.

Leslie could feel his climax building inside him, about to break free. He gave one more good thrust, filling her completely before coming inside of her. He stopped there, panting.

“My pretty mate did so well,” Pollensalta cooed.

“You…can talk?” Leslie asked, realizing for the first time that she hadn’t spoken before.

“It’s because my fluids are changing you. Males aren’t born, we change human males into our mates. Already those silly human memories are fading away,” she said as she caressed his cheek.

“Huh,” Leslie said. He didn’t find himself very bothered by that information, maybe it was because he was already forgetting things that it didn’t seem that bad for him.

“What is my pretty mate’s name?”

“Leslie.”

“I hope our daughters inherit your hair color.”

Leslie could only nod. He suddenly felt exhausted. It was hard to keep his eyes open.

“Go to sleep, my pretty mate. The change is tiring.”

It was only at Pollensalta’s urging to lay his head down that he did so. When his head touched the grass, he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Chace surveyed the burnt down camp. There were a lot of dead men who didn’t make it. Amongst the ashes there had been found proof of their poaching.

“Boss,” one of the men said. “One of the survivors said they saw her lead Midgar into the forest. Should we go after them?”

Chace looked out at the tree line and shook his head. “No point. If she took him back for food then he’s already dead. If she took him back to make into a mate then she would have already started changing him, he wouldn’t understand why we were taking him away from her at this point. No, better to leave them be. Besides, their population was falling dangerously low.” If there was one thing that hunters understood, was that there needed to be a balance between all of the species, even the dangerous ones. Chace had a special fondness and protective streak to this species anyways, he’d never liked the Don’s job and had been trying to make it fail. “Besides, I’m sure they’ll both be happier with each other than with Don Corneo.”

“What do we do about the Don?”

Chace shrugged. “We never guaranteed a prize. We’ll go out for the rest of the hunt, but she’s not going to be venturing out of her lair for the next few days. Tell him that his man was killed along with the others.”

“Got it, boss,” the hunter said before leaving.

Pulling out a cigarette, Chace lit it up and gave a few long puffs. He hoped the Pollensalta was happy with her prize, after all, she was Chace's younger half-sister.


End file.
